A Love for all time
by Marciarox
Summary: A Sarah&Silver fic.


I got this Idea from someone else. But the story line is mine, the idea isn't.

Summary: Sarah / Silver fic Sarah and Silver have a surprise for Jim and the others.

Chapter 1 - Surprise

Jim couldn't sleep, it had been a rough day, his wife Cindy and son Andy had moved in the year before and it was a change, then of all showed up. Today he had taken Andy solar surfing, much to his mother's protests, Silver had needed him to help fix the boiler to the Benbow Inn, and a bunch of other stuff. He was tired but couldn't sleep, he needed some water.

As her came off the stairs he could see the light in the kitchen was on. Opening the door he saw his mother sitting at the table. "Mom, your still up, it's late" he said stepping into to the kitchen all the way. Sarah looked up and smiled. "I know, I couldn't sleep, I have a lot on my mind" Jim nodded and sat across from her. "What's on your mind mom?"

"Oh Jim, I'm not sure if you would want to know" Jim became worried at that answer. "What is it mom, you can tell me anything, I'll listen" Jim reached across the table and took hold of his mothers hands. "Jim, I don't know" Jim squeezed her hands. "You can tell me anything, like I can tell you anything, tell me what's wrong"

Sarah sighed. She was young but not that young. Being 38 she was not as fit as she had been when she was younger. "Jim.I'm.I'm going to have a baby" Jim looked at her in utter shock. ". who?" Jim stumbled over his words. Sarah blushed and looked at him. "Jim, there's only one other male in this house besides you." She trailed off as the kitchen door opened to the sound of Silvers mechanics.

Silver walked around to where Jim's mom sat on her shoulder. "Silver, you and my mom." Silver nodded.

"Aye Jimbo, I know this be a bit o' s shock but think about it." Sarah smiled and stood up leaning against Silver. Jim shook his head. "It can't be, no, are you both serious." Silver and Sarah nodded. Jim stood up to leave. "I need to go sleep" he said and left the kitchen. Silver sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Sarah sat down putting her head in her hands.

"Hey now, Sara, don't fret, he'll be fine, he just needs to get used to the idea of us being together" Silver said as he sat next to her and took hold of her hands with his careful to not hurt her with his cyborg hand. Sarah nodded "I just don't want him to be upset" "I know, but ye' can't expect him to accept it right of hand, he needs time ta' adjust" Slowly and carefully he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap holding her lovingly.

Sarah smiled and rested against him. "How will we tell Amelia, she will want to know, I can't hide it from her." Silver chuckled. "I think yer' gonna hafta tell her, she doesn't like me and if I say it she'll only hate me more." Sarah looked up at him and nodded.

The Next Day

"Silver, I can't believe you and my mom are going to have a baby, I don't understand it" Jim and Silver were outside walking to the Doppler's house where his mother, Cindy and Andy already were. " things can't be explained, I love yer' mother, and she seems to love me, I know this is unexpected but try to understand."

"Silver, I understand, I accept it, I just don't know how this will turn out, I mean you can't exactly sign your name on the birth certificate, your wanted, if you let people know where you are my whole family will be in danger." Silver nodded. "Tha's why I had the Cap'n bail me out o' it, I'm free Jimbo, not wanted" Jim smiled. "Really, wow, one thing."

Jim stopped in front of the Doppler's front door and turned to Silver. "You hurt my mom, I will lock you up and throw away the key, so don't ever hit her or abuse her in any way, got it" Silver nodded with a slight frown.

"!" Jim fell backwards as the door he was leaning against opened sprawling him on the entrance to the Doppler's home. "Mr. Hawkins, why are you on the floor?" Amelia laughed as Jim got up. "Funny, real funny" he grumbled. Silver stepped in and nodded to Amelia. Although Amelia had bailed the pirate out of trouble it hadn't been for her, Sarah had begged her to do it.

Amelia closed the door and the three went into Delberts study. Jim smiled and scooped Andy up then sat next to Cindy. "Mr. Silver, I don't know what to think about the news I just recently received, a child, do you really think you can handle a child?" Amelia watched as Silver rested his hand on Sarah's waist.

"Aye Capi'n, I think I can, but I won't be alone, Sarah is the one carrying, an birthin, I'm here to help her and love her, I can't ignore that.: Amelia frowned all the more at this. 5 Months Later

Jim paced in front of the delivery room nervously. His mom was a month a head of Cindy and had gone into labor early that morning. Now him, Andy, Cindy, Amelia, Doppler, and their children sat waiting for Silver to come out and tell them how everything was going.

"It's been 2 hours, what's going on" Amelia stood up and grabbed him by both shoulder. "Calm down, remember, birth takes a while, It's different for every one, remember that, sit down" Amelia pushed him into the chair next to Cindy then returned to her seat.

In The Delivery Room

Silver held onto Sarah's hand with his good hand so she could squeeze with out hurting herself, softly he pushed hair from her face with his cyborg hand. "Yer' doin great Sarah, perfect, focus on me alright" Silver said to her smiling softly. Sarah nodded and looked at him. "When this is over I'm going to hurt you, badly" Silver laughed. "By the time yer' done ye' won't have energy to hurt me" With the doctors signal Sarah gripped Silvers hand and pushed almost screaming in pain.

"Tha's good, keep it goin" Silver squeezed her hand back trying to comfort her and rubbed her head with his cyborg hand. "Once more Misses Hawkins on three, 1.2." the doctor told her. With a deep breath Sarah pushed again and screamed in pure pain then collapsed back as the baby was born. Loud cries were heard in the delivery room as the doctors cut the cord and finished the birthing process and cleaned the baby.

Silver smiled and kissed Sarah softly. "Ye' did wonderful, absolutely wonderful" Sarah smiled and almost stopped breathing as the midwife came towards them with a blanket holding their baby. Sitting up some she reached out. "Let us see" she said. The midwife smiled. "It's a girl, a beautiful little girl" she handed the bundle to Sarah.

Sarah moved the blanket some revealing a truly beautiful little girl, the spitting image of Sarah, she was wide awake and looking around, with the most beautiful eyes, black that were streaked with blue, brown hair and adorable facial features. "She's beautiful, just like you" Silver said smiling. Sarah blushed. "She's ours, two people who had a bad start, now getting to start over, on a wonderful adventure" Silver smiled more and the two kissed lovingly then unwrapped their daughter to look her over and marvel at how beautiful she was. "Ally, that's the perfect name for her" Sarah said and looked at Silver.

Silver nodded. "I love it, it fits her" With a soft smile he picked the baby girl up and held her up to look at her making sure he supported her head. "Perfect, Ally, I'm gonna make sure you know how lucky you are to have your mother" Sarah blushed and snuggled her head on his shoulder as he brought their daughter close and held her.

A/N: Alright tells me what you think!!! Please!! ^_^ I'll continue if I get reviews.


End file.
